Harry Potter et ses secrets
by Alienor01
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'était pas comme tout le monde croit qu'il est ? je sais jvous enmbrouille un peu mais c'est pour votre bien ! hihi Yaoi et hétéro N'oubliez pas les reviews !
1. Le nouveau beastspeaker est arrivé!

Ce qui m'as donné l'idée: Ce qui me touche et m'as manqué dans Harry Potter!

Auteur: Moi!

Disclaimer: Rien n'est a moi a part quelques personnages qui vont je pense venir plus tard. Merci a JKR pour nous avoir offert une si belle histoire et tant de belles choses à imaginer grâce a elle!

Précisions: Dans cette histoire Sirius est toujours vivant!

Chapitre 1: A new beastspeaker?

Dans le quartier de Privet Drive tout était calme, du moins c'était ce que tout observateur dirait, mais s'i écoutait plus attentivement il aurait remarqué des cris étouffés parvenant du numéro 4. Bien sur les voisins auraient put et même dut faire quelque chose mais ils savaient depuis longtemps que s'opposer aux Dursleys pouvait couter très cher. Et puis tout se savait toujours dans ce quartier. Et tout le monde se plaisait à se dire parfaitement normal et pour cela devoir subir l'espionnage du voisin. Les commentaires y allaient également bon train si quelque chose arrivait à quelqu'un. Ainsi une enseignante qui travaillait a l'école du quartier donc avait le fils Dursley dans sa classe, avait eut l'audace de prétendre que celui-ci était mal éduqué et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour le petit garçon adorable qui habitait la même adresse et venait sans cesse en classe avec de nouveaux bleus ou de nouvelles contusions. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas aux parties invisibles! Son oncle, puisque c'était le seul chez eux à avoir la force suffisante pour frapper aussi fort, battait donc son neveu Harry Potter depuis déjà de très nombreuses années sans que rien ne soit interrompu. Il avait bien arrêté il y avait 2 ans mais personne n'avait sut pourquoi et cela avait très vite recommencé. Aussi pour tous, la famille Dursley était parfaitement normale et ils ne devaient jamais parler du petit garçon adorable qui vivait un enfer.

Mais ce soir la tout allait bientôt changer, en effet dans un coin reculé de la rue un gros chien noir grondait en montrant les dents vers la maison des Dursleys. A ses côté il y avait un homme grand et l'air résolument sage, pourtant a l'aspect miteux de ses vêtements on pouvait douter qu'il n'habitait pas ici. Ainsi donc l'un d'entre eux sortis une espèce de miroir de sa poche et, faits étranges, énonça quelque chose devant avant de parler tout à fait normalement. L'homme grimaça et dans un craquement sonore il ne fut plus la et le chien avait disparut avec son maître.

A l'intérieur du 4 Privet Drive,

Depuis quelques minutes un jeune homme endurait sans broncher les coups que son oncle lui donnait. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il avait compris pourquoi il endurait cela et son Oncle avait pendant l'été réussi à lui faire adopté le mode de pensé que lui-même était un monstre. Tout s'était déclenché le jour ou des hommes encapuchonnés était arrivé…. Non à bien y réfléchir cela avait commencé bien avant… Mais reprenons au début.

_Flash- Back_

_On était le 31 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Pourtant cette journée commençait bien mal. En effet son oncle avait réussit a le coincé dans le placard grâce a Dudley qui comme d'habitude avait bousculé son cousin en entrant dans la salle __a__ manger. Ce dernier était alors tombé et son oncle l'avait trainé dans son placard. Depuis le début de l'été son cauchemar avait recommencé suite a une lettre qu'Albus Dumbledore prestigieux directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et également vieux __fou__ a ses heures avait envoyé a son oncle. Dans sa lettre son directeur disait que son parrain avait été innocenté et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque. Bien entendu après cela les menace comme quoi son parrain (ancien criminel sois disait qui en fait ne l'était pas mais servait bien quand même a Harry) ne risquait plus de leurs faire la peau.__ Aussi s'étaient-ils venger peu après avoir reçut la lettre et cet été fut le pire de toute la petite vie d'Harry Potter. _

_Tout changea totalement par hasard. _

_Un matin il se réveilla et constata qu'Hedwige sa chouette était revenu. Il l'avait envoyé chez Ron au début des vacances pour qu'il s'en occupe et la laisse voler librement. __Aussi il se réveilla avec un murmure qui au fil de son réveil devint de plus en plus clair. _

_$Mon sorcier! Que lui ont fait ces monstres? O maître si seulement vous me compreniez je pourrais au moins vous réconforter!$_

_Harry regarda alors tout autour de lui et en revint sa __chouette._

_-Hedwige?! C'__est toi qui à__ parlé?_

_$Maître Harry?! Vous parlez __le hibou_

_Harry resta choqué un long moment. C'était comme avec le fourchelang mais en beaucoup plus plaisant car la voix d'Hedwige était chaude et tranquille. Aussitôt qu'il __commença à__ y croire des langages vinrent s'incruster dans son cerveau pour ne plus jamais en __sortir. __Quelques jours plus tard l'__oncle V__ernon l'entendit «parler» a sa chouette et a se moment la il perdit le fil. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Harry était dans son placard encore heureux que sa chouette fût avec lui. Dans sa précipitation l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hedwige s'était glissée dans le passage ouvertpour le prévenir.

$Sorcier Harry, Maître! Des hommes en robes noires approchent! Ils avaient l'air dangereux alors Hedwige vient prévenir son maître!$

/Tu as bien fait Hedwige nous allons partir d'ici immédiatement! A ces mots il saisit un tourne vis qu'il avait dans son placard depuis tout petit et défis rapidement la serrure, se précipita pour récupérer ses affaires et passa par la fenêtre avant de s'envoler a vitesse grand V se dépêchant de franchir les nuages pour que personne ne le remarque.

Quelques heures plus tard une déflagration se fit entendre au 4 privet drive mais Harry était déjà loin en route vers Poudlard.

**Et voila une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle plaira a tout le monde et je souhaiterais vous rassurez. Toutes les fictions que j'ais commencées trouveront un jour une fin… C'est juste que je manque un peu d'inspiration pour mes autres fics alors celle-ci pour vous faire patienter.**** N'oubliez jamais les reviews ca m'incite à continuer! Donc si vous souhaitez la suite de mes autres fics encouragez-moi! N'oubliez pas que c'est gratuit! **


	2. La rébélion d'Harry

Chapitre 2: Retour a la maison!

Lorsque Harry atterrit enfin devant les grilles de Poudlard il était dans un état de fatigue avancé, en effet voler 3 heures d'affilées sur son balais avait été plus qu'épuisant pour lui-même s'il avait aimé cela!

Bon sang… je n'ais plus l'habitude de ce moyens de transport…

Il eut un sourire énigmatique et posa la main sur un barreau de la grille du château. Aussitôt une voix se fit entendre.

-Intrus! Non autorisé à entrer. Identifiez-vous!

-Harry Potter, je suis attendu par le directeur.

-Potter? Le fils de James Potter? Vous pouvez entrer quand vous voulez jeune lord!

Aux derniers mots les grilles s'ouvrirent largement et Harry entra en trainant sa malle quand un Pop sonore se fit entendre. Une elfe de maison se tint a côté de lui.

-Bonjour maître je suis Linky. Puis-je porter vos bagages?

-Oui Linky emmène les dans un endroit où ils ne gêneront personne je dois parler au directeur. S'il m'autorise à venir vivre ici comme je l'espère tu porteras mes bagages dans ma nouvelle chambre. Ne touche sous aucuns prétextes mes affaires!

-Bien maître!

Et elle disparue, Harry continua donc son chemin les mains dans les poches. Le trajet fut particulièrement rapide jusqu'au bureau du directeur et il ne croisa personne. Comme s'il était attendu, la statue gardant l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit toute seule. Il monta donc les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

-Entre Harry!

-Bonsoir professeur… je me doutais que vous m'attendiez…

-Je me doutais que tu reviendrais à la maison! D'autant plus que la maison de Sirius est bondée, moi-même je n'ose plus y mettre les pieds! En plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ais l'impression que quelque chose de décisif pour la bataille finale va bientôt se révéler.

Harry eut alors de nouveau un sourire mystérieux.

-Je crois qu'en effet tout le monde aura de belles surprises très bientôt. Puis-je vous poser une question?

-Les beastspeaker sont-ils rares?

-Et bien plutôt oui… Mais pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir cela? Et j'espère que tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé a la maison de ta tante car toute sa famille est décédée Harry. Je suis désolé pour ta famille!

-Oh?! Pas moi voyez vous j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas y aller. Ils ne se sont jamais comporté comme une famille avec moi ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'attitude.

Harry raconta ensuite l'histoire des événements qui s'étaient déroulés.

A la fin de son histoire, Albus Dumbledore restait songeur.

-C'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu Harry… Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester dans un endroit sur pour la fin des vacances… Mais Poudlard ne sera pas possible. Les protections du château doivent être renforcées et le château fouillé de fond en comble pour ne laisser aucuns passages…

-Si c'est pour la sécurité des élèves je puis vous donner un moyen de trouver tous les passages secrets de Poudlard et plus particulièrement sorties afin de les bouchées …

-Alors où vais-je habiter?

-A l'ancien QG de l'ordre du phénix, le 12 square Grimmaurd.

-Il y aura Sirius?

-Bien sur! Et vu qu'il n'a pas le droit de sortir excepter sous sa forme canine…

-Compris! On y va quand?

-Tout de suite! Rassemble tes affaires et je créerais un portoloin!

Harry attrapa le bibelot que lui tendait son directeur et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire dans le salon de la maison de son parrain.

-Oh! Harry avant que je ne parte je voulais te demander si tu étais déjà lié à un animal?!

-Hé bien oui je suis lié avec plusieurs animaux même si cela ne parait pas. Harry sourit mystérieusement. Je vous les présenterai peut être un de ces jours professeur. Même s'ils n'aiment pas particulièrement les inconnus…

-Oh…! Quand tu voudras Harry! Passe me voir dans mon bureau ou envoi moi un hibou…

A cet instant une masse noire fondit sur Harry qui se retrouva par terre avec un chien noir au dessus de lui qui lui léchait le visage et le coup en jappant joyeusement.

-Mais oui Sirius je suis content de te revoir aussi mais le plancher est dur j'ais le droit de me relever?

Le chien se recula comme s'il avait compris les paroles du jeune homme et quelques secondes plus tard un homme se tenait devant lui alors qu'il se relevait. Aussitôt Sirius Black ancien détenu d'Azkaban le serra dans ses bras a l'en étouffer.

-Harry! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué! Viens vite tu dois me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé! Où étais tu passé?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose Sirius et heureusement j'ais pris connaissance d'un don utile lorsque j'ais réussi à me sauver a temps pour échapper aux mangemorts.

Sirius était rongé de curiosité et trépignait d'impatience en face de son filleul.

-Alors? C'est quoi!?

-Je suis un beastspeaker!

-Nooooooooooon!

-Siiii!

Les deux hommes rirent alors de bon cœur.

-Pour faire court j'ais prit conscience qu'Hedwige voulait me faire passer un message comme quoi des hommes en noirs arrivait je me suis sauvé en balais et me voici a Poudlard. Ensuite Dumby m'a transféré ici. Cool non?

Harry fit un immense sourire et se débarrassa enfin de sa cape.

-Kreatur est toujours a ton service?

-Oui bien sur!

-KREATUR VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Aussitôt sous l'autorité dont avait fait preuve Harry l'elfe de maison rebelle apparut et plongea son nez au sol.

-Va ranger mes affaires dans ma future chambre et pense a obéît a Sirius!

-Kreatur ne veut pas trahir le sang de ses anciens maîtres, Le traitre à son sang n'a rien à faire là et vous non plus!

Harry laissa échapper un peu de son aura et l'elfe se recroquevilla et alla se précipiter pour faire les tâches que lui avait confiées son jeune maître.

-Et hop une bonne chose de faite!

Sirius dans son dos le regardait d'un air ébahie. Il était la première personne a réussir a se faire obéir de cet elfe récalcitrant.

-Comment…

-Rien de plus facile il suffit de leurs montrer qui est le patron. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cela mais il existe des techniques d'intimidation très efficaces! Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Sur ce il appela Kreatur qui l'amena a la plus grande chambre qu'il avait put trouver après la chambre du maître de la maison. Une fois a l'intérieur il se précipita dans la douche puis enfila un pyjama simple avant de se glisser entre les draps de son nouveau lit. Avant de s'endormir il eut une pensée.

Maintenant que les Dursleys ne sont plus là je vais bien m'amuser! Vu qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne capable de me fournir une bonne protection et je ne vais pas laisser Dumby me l'ôter une nouvelle fois. Désormais je ne me laisserais plus faire!


End file.
